


Communion

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Levi, the Cloak of Levitation, likes Stephen.  Levi also like Christine.  It also rather likes them together so it arranges for some downtime for the both of them.  It also has boundary issues.





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen was in a state of contented sleep until he felt someone poking his face. He raised his hand to bat whoever was doing that away yet the poking continued. He opened his eyes and found his cloak doing the equivalent of staring at him. He then observed that the cloak was all over the top of his bed, acting like an extra blanket. "What are you doing?"

The cloak simply wrote on a white board the word "Breakfast?"

Stephen scowled. He didn't have much patience and he was not a morning person. "Coffee, black. Toast and something involving eggs. I am going to shower."

The cloak floated away. Stephen had noticed that the cloak or Levi as Christine insisted on calling it seemed to have the magical property of not becoming stained or dirty no matter what it came into contact with. Dirt, blood, broken glass, kitchen grease . . . Nothing changed its original pristine state. Regular knives and scissors had no effect on it. It was one less headache to deal with. 

Stephen got up. He rarely wore anything to bed and was glad the cloak was away so it couldn't see his morning wood. He remember the first few days he had the cloak. It had attempted to brush his hair, shave him, and pick out his clothes for him. A bit of shouting "No! I can take care of it!" eventually made it stop. He got into the shower and under the warm luxurious flow streaming from the large shower head, soaped himself up briskly and took care of business.

By the time he came out to the dining room in a bathrobe, he saw a cup of coffee and a plate with two pieces of toast, a slice of ham and a chive omelette. He sprinkled salt and pepper on his eggs before he began to eat.

As he ate, he couldn't help but think of just how fond Levi seemed of him. He couldn't figure out if it had a crush on him, had an odd motherly doting thing going on or was treating him like a butler treated a gentleman he respected. He knew it was quite intelligent and knowledgeable about magic items so he decided not to compare it to a pet. 

He had read all he could about Levi. While its beginnings were, ahem, cloaked in mystery, it was obviously over a thousand years old considering it claimed to have served as Merlin's cloak before starting a global trek serving one famous magician after another. The last person it had served before Stephen was Isaac Newton, who was more famous as a scientist but had also dabbled in alchemy and the occult. After that, it had waited patiently for someone it found worthy of serving.

"So, how is Christine? I know you were out seeing her last night," said Stephen, trying very hard to be casual. 

Levi wrote, "She's still single."

Stephen had been about to put some eggs into his mouth but put down his fork. "That's not what I was asking."

"But it is what you wanted to ask. She's good, by the way."

Stephen glared at it. "I think I preferred the time before I knew you could write . . ." He ate some eggs then took a bite of his toast. 

Levi floated out of the room then came back with a laptop. Levi opened it and typed in an URL before showing the website to Stephen.

"What is this?" said Stephen. "Secluded lakeside cabin? Why?"

"Take Christine there!" wrote Levi. "It's romantic." Levi had underlined the word romantic three times.

Stephen thought for a few seconds. "I suppose it would be nice to have a weekend away. She does work harder than she should. If she doesn't care for it, I can always use the sling ring to take her somewhere else." This sounds like a plan, he thought. "I really should call . . ."

Levi held up a smartphone. 

Stephen pouted. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes," Levi wrote.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure we shouldn't carry some of the things," said Christine as she glanced back at Levi causing their luggage and a couple coolers full of food to float behind them.

"It's not heavy to it," said Stephen. "It just touches them and they float. That's how it can make me fly without any effort on its part."

With his sling ring, Stephen created the circular portal to their destination. Once they were all through, the portal closed behind them. What surrounded them was a peaceful and beautiful lake and a building that had the keys to the cabin. He went inside, signed in and got the keys. 

After a long walk, they saw a cabin that was just as described on the website. He had worried a little that the pictures were misleading to the point of fraud and that he would find a dreadful shack with a roof full of holes and walls lined with mildew. Fortunately, this was not the case.

It was cold, though so he used a little magic to start a fire in the fireplace. He also checked to make sure that the range and refrigerator was working as well as the lights. Good, he thought. He had brought pure beeswax candles for atmosphere but didn't want to have to rely on them. He checked the bedroom and found one king size bed with down comforters. He checked for bed bugs and satisfied that the place was not infested. He walked back into the kitchen where Christine was sitting at the table. 

"Wong's not worried about you being gone," said Christine.

"No, he and the others can take care of things. He knows everyone has to take a short break now and then. Besides, he knows where I am so in an absolute earth-shattering emergency, he can get me."

Levi floated all the food containers into the fridge then put their luggage in the bedroom. 

"You look a little antsy," said Stephen to Christine.

"Mostly because I'm worried about something happening at the last minute."

"I can't promise a hundred percent that nothing will happen but we are here to relax. I know that I have been a much better surgeon or a magician than a boyfriend but I know I need to practice being one in order to become better at it. I rented a boat so I can take us out on the lake. Or if you like, we could try horse back riding." Inside, he was outwardly cheering for taking her out on the lake as he wasn't crazy about having to rely on the stable temperament of an animal, even a very well domesticated one.

"How about we go out on the lake? I don't want to end up sore after too much riding. But what about your . . ."

"I can row the oars without too much wear on my hands. Magic, remember . . ."

Despite the chill in the air, the sun was out and the weather was clear. After they sat down in the row boat facing each other, Levi flew over and plopped itself down on top of both their laps.

"Go back to the cottage," said Stephen. 

The cloak acted as if it hadn't heard him. 

"It's really not that cold and I'd rather have someone make sure our stuff isn't stolen," said Stephen. 

Levi wrote, "Pretend I'm not here."

Stephen began wondering if he should poke it with an oar.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine said, "Levi, Stephen and I came out here for some one on one time."

Levi sagged then floated slowly away back to the cabin. 

"I swear I don't understand it sometimes. I though it was totally in favor of us having some time alone together," said Stephen as he began rowing them out towards the center of the lake. "I'm curious. I know the Sherlock Holmes season has ended so what have you two been watching in the meantime?"

"Levi hasn't told you."

"I've asked and it ignores me and floats away. Infuriating, really."

"Don't laugh."

"I won't. I promise."

"We watch a whole bunch of stuff but lately we've been watching Steven Universe."

Stephen scrunched his face in concentration. "It doesn't ring a bell."

"It's an animated series on the Cartoon Network about a boy named Steven Universe and his friends, the Crystal Gems."

"Is this a kids' show?" said Stephen, smiling.

"Yes," said Christine. "You said you wouldn't laugh."

Stephen coughed to prevent himself from doing so. "I'm not laughing. I just don't understand the appeal."

Christine sighed. "Sometimes, ER can be very draining. A kid comes in with a bullet wound because their friend was showing them the gun they found in his father's closet and it went off. Another time, you get someone whose parents are not telling the truth about how her arm got dislocated and then you have to get CPS involved. So, sometimes, you just want something that's mostly fun and upbeat. And it's actually pretty well-written with actual continuity."

"Maybe I'll try an episode or two. I haven't been watching that much TV outside of the news. It's never really been my thing. I've been busy working on finishing reading the rest of The Ancient One's library."

"I'm sad I didn't really get to know her. She sounds pretty amazing."

"Yeah . . . she was."

"Were you ever . . ."

"No, I didn't see her that way. She taught me a lot of things, and not just about magic."

"I saw the flowers you left on her grave. They were beautiful."

"Thank you. It's the least I could do."

"You said she lived for hundreds of years, maybe more than a thousand . . . I find that hard to wrap my head around."

"Yes. I can't imagine living that long. I know a lot of people see immortality as an ultimate blessing but all I imagine is how tiring it must be. I think of everybody passing away, losing sight of what you used to stand for . . . I plan to live a normal life or at least one with a normal span."

"Just don't spend it all fighting or holing up in a library. I know you, Stephen. You isolate yourself and get obsessive about things."

"I'm trying not to do that any more. I'm here, aren't I?"

***

After a couple hours on the lake and hiking, they went back to the cabin only to find Levi curled in a ball near the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own pet peeve are shows that continually contradict its own history/continuity. I notice on Youtube, quite a few people like Stephen Universe because they love to speculate about future events because the continuity is such that well-founded predictions have a fair likelihood of coming true yet without the downside of the show being completely predictable.

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isaac_Newton's_occult_studies It's true, Isaac Newton liked to dabble in alchemy and things of that nature. 
> 
> For some reason, I'd like the Cloak to regard Stephen with affection tinged with amusement.


End file.
